


Unto Death

by Skyewall



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyewall/pseuds/Skyewall
Summary: Just stories from short to long about my oc Leitha in the Arcana universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm always wanting to write stuff about my favorite fictional characters and the ocs that pop up in my brain so I'm finally doing it. I'm very rusty. This one will eventually get into some pretty dark territory and will switch point of views here and there. :)

It was late afternoon when the apprentice first saw her. Walking out onto the balcony to look down at the palace gardens only to find oneself not alone.

She stood next to a pillar, head high, black eyes focused where the sun had just set. She held herself high yet stood at an average height. She looked to be dressed in gear one would see a fighter wear, black fading leathers, metal, and shining clasps, from neck to toe with a dark grey cloak. 

The only skin that showed was her pale face, and what looks like shiny pale designs tattood on her skin. Her cheeks were high, her nose upturned, ears setting higher and far more pointed than they had ever seen, and her mouth seemed to be permanently put into a mischievous smile do to the uneven shape of it. Her hair looked to be thick, inky black and pulled down her scalp like two french braids only to be gathered up at the ends into two buns. 

When their eyes met, the apprentice corrected a past thought. Her eyes were dark voids but when the light hit them just right, changing from black to brown, sometimes even gold, no feeling. Cold. Only making her smile unnerving. No longer welcoming. 

Her hand rested on her hip, where her sword hung, the armored claws on her hands clicking against the metal. When she finally broke the eye contact to walk through the doors back into the palace, the apprentice let out the breath they hadn't known they were holding until then. They would ask IIya about the mysterious woman as soon as they could.

~~~~

A few nights later they would get their answer, having forgotten about the encounter do to IIya's dramatics and the stress of the shop. Finally getting some peace in Nadi's sitting room, drinking tea and enjoying one another's company.  
    
"Leitha still refuses to let anyone care for her horse while she stays. I believe she's scared off every barn boy we have with that look of hers." Portia complained to Nadia while pouring her tea, face flustered with aggravation. 

"Beld has been her only companion for many months I'm sure, and she's had him sense he was quite young. There are only two things she's attached to in this world. Let her be." Nadia says over her tea, breathing in the scent of herbs, eyes looking out the window but somewhere else in her mind. 

"Leitha?" The apprentice asks, sitting up a little straighter, always the curious one. Things have settled down so much they'd grab onto anything different. 

"Lucio's knight. They had known each other before I met him. She was a formidable fighter, and she's quite sharp. Not one to so easily fight with swords or words. She was always loyal to my husband yet held none of her opinions back. She arrives every so often to visit her other and rest her horse." 

"Her other..?"" The apprentice leans in closer, eyebrows pulled together. This had to be the women she had seen a few days ago. She was dressed like how a knight should be, she imagined. Nadia gave them an amused expression.

"You must be quite bored, Kai. To be so curious.." Kai blushed and leaned back in their chair, messing with their curly hair. 

"Her partner, she's married." She finally answered, and Portia's face scrunched up at that answer. Kai was going to allow themselves one last questions before Julian burst into the room, disheveled, sweaty, but a grin on his face. He dragged them along to the bar with him, his work day finally over and once again Kai's thoughts went somewhere else. To a beautiful long legged man and ale flavored kisses. 

~~~~

One early morning Kai woke up to haunting melodies. Keys perfectly in tune and timed from a piano. They allowed themselves to be drawn in by it, walking down the halls until coming into a room they had yet to be in. 

It was much like Nadia's sitting room, but with no natural light shining through and darkly colored with stained wood and red fabric. There were mounted heads on the wall, of different exotic beasts, bookshelves, ancient looking framed pictures and a grand black piano in the furthest point of the room, where the familiar dark haired woman sat, her long thin fingers dancing across the keys with precision. 

Her hair was done the same yet she dressed more casual, with a white long sleeve buttoned up all the way to her neck, tucked into a long black thick flowy skirt with a black thick ribbon tied around her thin waist. Her eyes were focused on the keys and have yet to stray away do to Kai's entrance but the apprentice didn't doubt the woman was fully aware of her arrival.

A cold shiver went down their back causing them to give a better look at their surroundings and an all too familiar figure stood near the piano, next to one of the many carefully covered windows. 

The wrappings around their head, pointed into horns, sickly colored skin, red eyes...eyes looking right at them. Their mouth was covered as usual, they had only seen them do away with it in the dungeons. 

Valdemar's face seemed to be relaxed, but their eyes somehow gave them the threatening message that they were infact intruding and Kai quickly turned and walked away, heart racing, questions filling her head. Were they married, and how could anyone feel comfortable in the Quaestor's company?


	2. Chapter 2

"Knight." Black eyes look up from sharpening her blade, meeting the red ones of her sworn's Quaestor. She had been in their company often here lately, or they her's more like. Both curious with one another. Unbearably so. 

"Quaestor." She calls back, sheathing her sword and standing, eyeing them sitting across from her, back straight, hands folding over their crossed legs. They tilt their head, eyes filled with their usual mirth.

"I would like you to come with me to the masquerade." She parts her lips but cools her expression a second after, her hand tightening around the handle of her sword, almost scowling when they squint their eyes in amusement. 

To think of Valdemar even showing up to one of those events was unusual, but neccessary do to their title. 

"Why,..are you blushing?" They ask in a cheerful voice, standing from their seat, reminding her just how tall they are. She scoffs and turns from them, heading for the training grounds, dark hair blowing behind her, trying to tame the heat in her face. 

"It would please me to do so, yes." She calls over her shoulder. She's not sure when she grew this fondness for such a character. 

Someone who would happily cut her open just to see how she ticked. They made that all too clear when she had shown off her rare ability to suck the magic right out of someone and leave them dry and exhausted. 

Killer of witches.  
~~~  
She held her head high, looking down at the magician before her, on his hands and knees, sweat pouring from his face. Her sword was drawn, held in her left hand and glowing blue. He had tried to attack the count and she had struck him down quickly. 

No one knew of her power. They kept it hidden as well as they could, getting rid of anyone who knew that wasn't of the court. The trusted few. 

"Try to use your powers now, witch." She hissed, turning away and walking back to her spot next to her count, sheathing her sword, smoke drifting off of it. 

"Get rid of him." Lucio muttered, staring up at a painting of himself. He was the only one familiar with Leitha's powers and hadn't blinked an eye, only smirked at her undying loyalty. 

"With pleasure." Vulgora replied, cracking their knuckles and stepping forward. Nothing but screams came after. 

All Leitha could focus on was Quaestor Valdemar's stare. Their fingers pressed together, head tilted. Hands itching to open her up. She knew. She knew, and it made her burn up inside. 

After that, she found them in each other's space often.  
They'd often spend time with each other in the library, offering suggestions for a new read and they'd sometimes humor her in the gift of reading their surgery notes.

She'd talk of her knowledge of the medical field, but not too insightful, scared they'd drag her kicking and screaming to the dungeons. 

She'd play for them sometimes, in Lucio's sitting room when they knew no one would be present. It seemed to calm Valdemar, they'd sit and write in their pages of notes, or they'd sit next to her and show her a few things, they both having long nibble fingers, good for such a skill. 

She felt herself thawing, how strange that they would be the one to make her feel again. How strange that she would find herself falling in love with someone like them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short n sweet

The Masquerade was grand and boisterous like Lucio himself. Crowded with people dressed in vibrant colors and decorated masks, music playing through the halls from the grand ball room.

Leitha breathed in and out slowly, eyeing herself in the standing mirror in the corner of her room. She was dressed in a high neck black dress, silver designs outlining the bodice with billowing purple sleeves and a slit down her leg. 

Her hair was pulled up into a dutch braid, black hair dusted with silver flakes. Her eyes were outlined with black, all the high points of her face highlighted with a holographic lavender. Her mask was metal, bronze with intricate designs and dragonfly wings on each side.

Walking over to her vanity, she eyed the open letter she had received the night before, a red beetle emblem resting on top. She was aware of what it would mean if she adorned it like they asked. To show up with them but also wear such a thing. 

Why did the idea sort of excite her? She allowed her fingers to pin it below her throat deciding to not look in the mirror one last time before walking out into the hallway.

"Clarice." Leitha stopped, lips twitching up at their voice and the usage of her second name. She slowly turns around, eyeing Valdemar up and down. 

She's pleased to see them in something other than their surgeons uniform. It was formal yet simple. White and black. They still wore their head wrappings and the beetle on their neck, a horse skull for a mask covering their face, but she could still see their red eyes clear as day staring back at her, eyeing her up and down before landing on the matching red bug below her throat. 

"I see you went along with my request." They sound pleased as they stride over to her, offering an arm that she accepts with no hesitation to her surprise.

What was she doing? Had they casted some spell on her that got past her senses? No, of course not. Then did she really grow such an affection for Valdemar over the time they've spent together? 

They were quite intelligent and had shown her nothing but kindness sense they met. Though, she knew that could change quite easily if the setting changed.

It was that night that sealed the deal. She was truly smitten with them like she'd never been before. New feelings excited her sense nothing really made her feel anymore. 

They had danced, Valdemar leading her around the ball room. They never missed a beat and their eyes never left hers. 

Everyone knew who Valdemar was, the head wrappings and height giving it away but many hadn't a clue of her identity. So they got quite a lot of stares but they didn't seem affected so neither was she. 

She partook in the wine and danced with Lucio once and he talked in her ear about past adventures, making them both laugh. She talked with Nadia and her sisters, and found herself smiling through conversations. Valdemar never took their eyes off her. 

They walked out into the gardens to a secluded area and they had slowly and gently grabbed her by each side of her face, pushing her up against the hedge maze. 

Her hands by their own accord lifted up their mask slowly just enough to allow her lips to press against theirs. It lit a fire inside her, warming up her whole body. 

They stayed like that for some time before Valdemar decided to lead her back to her room, gleefully wishing her sweet dreams before making their exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia and Asra enjoy the weather and tea. Lucio and Valarius flirt. Leitha beats up the new guards. Valdemar gets what they want. Stuff happens.

Over the years they had sick cases, a rare disease that was always a fatal end. These cases grew with every year that passed. 

The afflicted shown symptoms of fatigue, over heating, and excruciating muscle pain. The whites of their eyes slowly turning red at the peak of the sickness. They didn't last long after that. 

It excited her betrothed and they were the head doctor after all. It didn't scare her off like everyone else, their eagerness to strap a victim down and put their scalpel to work. 

She was no stranger to blood and death, no stranger to thrill it gives, but for Valdemar it was one of the few things they loved. The human anatomy and how a disease could break it down so quickly. How frail humans could truly be. 

They never wore their mask down in the dungeons. They would not catch such a disease, ever. Leitha knew Valdemar wasn't normal, wasn't human. She never asked, though she's sure they wouldn't have kept it from her if she had. She was frightened by what they could be. If any of her assumptions were correct. 

They both doubted she could catch it either, do to her bodies ability to cleanse and reap. Her bloodline wouldn't allow it. After all she wasn't human either, though her race was few and far between, the world knew of them. 

The disease became so contagious they decided to give it a name. The Red Plague. The kill rate skyrocketed and with it Valdemar's mood. With every day, every week that passed more doctors flooded the dungeons along with numerous patients.

"You should join the assistants, Leitha. You're familiar with the human body, I've heard. Even dabbled in medicine while you were on the field. They could use your knowledge and the extra pair of hands." 

Nadia spoke up one day, sitting out in the spring weather, sipping tea with Asra while watching her train some of the guards. 

She slowly looked up to the balcony, where Lucio, Valarius, and Valdemar stood. Valarius and Lucio close in each other's space, drinking wine and leaning against the railing but Valdemar stood straight with their perfect posture, holding some papers they had brought to the count, staring right at her. 

They had heard. Of course. 

She looked back to the boy she'd been training, blocking his swing and pushing it back, making him stumble to the ground.

"Keep your feet planted." 

She hisses, stepping back and walking away, unbuckling her leather armor as she does, letting it fall carelessly behind her, leaving a trail. She felt smothered, overheated all of a sudden. Servants scurried around, grabbing her fallen clothes and keeping distance. 

Being an assistant meant being elbows deep in blood and guts. Meant being elbows deep in blood and guts with Valdemar. Something she never wanted to do. As tempting as it may be she knew it would be another change in their relationship. 

Maybe exactly where fate wanted her to go. Send her back to the battlefield. Different but the same. 

She arrived in the North West Wing where she and Valdemar stayed, the quietest part of the castle as she requested and least populated. 

Stripping off the rest of her clothes, she walked to the bathing room, a large circular porcelain tub, built into the floor. Paintings of angels and demons battling covered the built in divider on one side of the tub, dark curtains tied back that were meant to cover the rest. 

She sat on the edge as she ran her water, pouring in a mixture of oils before sliding into the steaming water, letting out a long sigh before closing her eyes.

When she opened them again after minutes have passed and met red eyes she sunk deeper into the water, her gaze fixated on the painting before her instead of them. 

"I expect to see you tomorrow. You have no prior plans and you can refresh your memory of how I work and what I require from you." 

They spoke as they pulled off their gloves, flexing their hands. 

"You tried so diligently to keep your knowledge in my line of work from me, but it was doomed to fail. As I'm sure you knew. The Countess only speaks of what I've been thinking on for some time."

Her eyes strayed to their revealed skin, watching them remove every article of clothing. They had grown to be quite comfortable around her. Somedays she wasn't sure if that was a purely positive occurance. 

"I'm aware of how uncomfortable you are about being apart of my work but it's just another obstacle for us to surpass. Another anxiety you must allow yourself to eliminate." 

They slipped into the water with her, hands gently gripping her face, voice soothing. Their red lizard like eyes observing her. Every breath, twitch, and blink they analyzed. Reading her like a worn in book. Read over and over again. Never losing its interest. 

She leaned into their touch, eyes fluttering closed, lips scowling slightly at the thought causing them to release a soft chuckle, the sound making her shiver. 

They hushed her before opening their mouth, revealing long sharp teeth, sinking them into her neck, her fingers gripping into the sides of the tub, blood staining the water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valdemar has some fun.

A gentle tune filled the dungeon, a feminine hum. Leitha tried her best to distract herself from the sobbing coming from the patients locked up in their cells. 

Everything reminded her of war and it made her skin crawl, fed the urge to kill and be killed. Letting out a sigh at a particular loud groan, she washed at the surgical equipment even harder, glaring down at the red water. 

"You've done well." Valdemar's voice in her ear, long arms coming from around her, hands slipping over her's, making her ease up, relax. 

She leaned back against them, closing her eyes as they breathed her in, feeling their breath on her neck. 

"These patients are the same every day. Some scream, yes..I do enjoy the fight. But I wonder how it would be like, having you on my table. Aren't you curious what it looks like?"

Their hand slips off of one of her's, pressing against her stomach, pulling her even closer to them.

"Your insides must be different. I know it." 

Inside their chest a deep growl could be heard just barely and they pulled away, sighing dramatically while swiftly making their way to the notes they had her take, eyes scanning over her hand writing. 

Valdemar's writing was much too messy, only they could possibly read it, so having her write down while their speaking is more sufficient. 

Leitha's heart beat wildly in her chest, letting go of the scalpel in her hand to grip the side of the sink, breathing in the stale air. This is why she didn't want to do this.

This is why they wanted her to do this. Yes, it would benefit them both in the long run, but it was painful to her and they didn't quite care. Pain was good to them. They wanted her to feel the same. Feel as she used to. 

"Valdemar.." 

"Yes, my dear?" They didn't look away from her writings, only tilting their head at the sound of their name. 

"I don't want to do this tomorrow." She murmurs, wiping her hands on her apron. 

"Nonsense. You can sleep in if you'd like, but I'd like you with me for a few hours." 

"Valdemar."

Her voice takes a firm edge, glaring at the back of them. They slowly turn their head, eyeing her from over their shoulder, facial expression cold and blank. 

"Very well. You can leave after you clean up. I'll be home in a few hours." 

She sighed softly, finishing up her work before walking over to them, lifting up on her toes to kiss them on the check. They leaned down the rest of the way, letting her press her lips against their skin, hand resting on the small of her back. 

~~~~

She dreamed that night, naked, strapped to an all too familiar table, breathing in stale air, eyes searching the dimly lit dungeons as much as she could while restrained.

Her hands curled into fists when they appear from the shadows, head tilted, grinning from ear to ear, their sharp teeth shining in the fire light. 

Their wrappings are gone, horns free and ears pointy like hers, but much longer, dirty blonde hair shaggy and barely touching their shoulders. 

"Leitha Clarice." 

They practically sing her name, taking long strides to get to her, learning down to her level, their hair brushing against her skin. They breathe her in, eyes closing in bliss. 

"I've waited for this for so long." 

They sigh, eyes slowly roaming over her body. Nothing new to them, they had already seen every inch. 

"But not what's inside." They murmur, answering her thoughts before straightening up. 

"I'm going to open you up, my dear wife. You will be wide awake. We will both see what's so different about you." 

They pull at their gloves, making sure they're on just right before pulling a scalpel from their apron and pressing it against her skin, slowly watching it split and open, pulling the blade down to her stomach. 

The feeling stings and then overwhelms and she begins to gasp, whimpering at the end of each one. 

"Shhh." 

They place their hand on her head, running their fingers through her dark hair before pulling her skin back to show her ribs and intestines. 

They pull out a new instrument, one that she had seen them break ribs with on numerous occasions and she let's out a groan, tears overflowing her eyes. 

Their eyes meet hers, lips purled back grimly, eyes cold, moving their hand to wipe away her tears before a deep crack is felt and then burning pain.

She grinds her teeth together, eyes rolling back as she breaths in sharply. Another crack and she screams. 

Then their hand is inside of her and she's making pitiful noises that she'd be ashamed of if she was in her right mind. 

Before her eyes, gripped in Valdemar's gloved hand, is her heart. Still beating normally, and glowing blue, the same color as her magic. 

"Now that's interesting." 

They coo, leaning in to get a better look at it before their eyes slide to hers. 

"We have much more to discover together. I suggest you..relax." 

They murmur, going to work on opening her up even more. 

She's sure she died on that table but she woke up that morning, aching from head to toe and like she hadn't slept at all. She pulls up her shirt and eyes her untouched skin, her heart rate slowing to a normal rate. 

She wanted to believe it was just a dream, but the deep ache within her told her differently.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leitha's Journey

When Leitha had been a young girl her older sister and uncle trained her from sunrise to sunset. 

On numerous occasions she believed she'd die there, on the floor of her hut, too exhausted and pained to get to her cot or the warm white rice and roasted fish waiting for her at the farthest point from her door. 

Her uncle did this purposely, forcing her to always fight for everything. 

She lived a mile away from the shrine where they stayed, she wouldn't be allowed to stay there until she finished her training. She spent many days meditating on the massive rock behind her home, facing the great mountain her ancestors once lived. 

She'd climb it as a last test, beginning as she was and returning as she was made. 

Years of physical training, years of studying, years of holding onto her oath of silence, not allowed to speak until the day she was worthy. 

When she reached the top of the mountain and drank from the spring inside the cave, she remembers allowing herself to finally cry for the first time, sobbing into the soil, giving herself up to her calling, what was expected of her.

Keep the balance between magic and the normal living plane. Do onto herself the burden and if she one day turned she'd be expected to transcend. 

What that means was never explained. Destroy herself? Give herself up completely to the magician's plane? 

After that she stayed at the shrine, waiting for the calling to come and it did on her 19th birth year, in the form of a blonde mercenary seeking refuge from the storm.

She heard whispers that night as she layed in her room, tossing and turning, feeling as if she was burning alive. If she hadn't listened maybe she would have died right there from the hellfire. 

She left with him the next day, joining his party and fighting wars by his side, concurring over land and people. 

She made a name for herself, her powers sticking to the memories of anyone who witnessed. 

Leitha, killer of witches. Knight Enchanter. Knight Reaper. 

She'd summon a sword from the fade and cut anyone in her path down, the sword reaping anyone of any magic held inside them, releasing it back into the realm it came from. 

Or she'd use her hands, a dangerous method, one said to lead her to damnation sense instead of the sword consuming the magic, she'd take it into herself, her veins lighting up blue through out her whole body, eyes glowing with magic. It was much more painful for her victims and herself but it only fed her love for the battlefield. 

She lost herself and found herself in the blood stained earth. The sweat and the pain. Cutting down children did it for her. Dark brown eyes filled with fear, a little boys hands callused with the hard work that got her here. 

After that she began to heal more often than kill. She still itched for it. Still did what was necessary, but releasing the magic that she had stolen into another being to bring life baptized her. Her veins would hum and her skin would warm up but never to a degree of pain like she was used to. 

After Lucio became Count over Vesuvia she needed a break, packing the little she had onto her trusted horse Beld and travelling the lands with him, even returning home once only to find the shrine abandoned. No trace of the little blood family she had left. Just the morning tea, set up in it's normal spot but riddled with mold. 

The land had already began to consume, ivy growing up the walls. She fled from that place, too quiet and too unknown to her now and never went back. 

She dreams of red, of being a child running through the forests surrounding the shrine, Lucio's laughter, the sound of blade against blade, the screams of horses, whispers she could never make out.

She wakes up to the taste of copper, smoke, leather, sometimes tea. She is no closer to finding her true reason of existence. 

She begins to question everything she was ever taught to believe. She loses herself, finally, laying in her makeshift camp, staring up at the sky, watching the smoke from her fire dance in the wind.


End file.
